When You Find These
by kissmyquiver
Summary: Ward leaves a series of letters for Skye in Vault D. Will the letters change her feelings for him or will they only complicate things? Takes place in between Season 2 Episode 6 and the winter finale. "open to interpretation skyward"
1. When You Find These

**Hello! I am in lots of pain after that finale. I probably won't ever recover.**

**This is my first fanfiction for the AOS fandom! I LITERALLY EDITED IT LIKE 3 TIMES BECAUSE I WANT IT TO bE AWESOME! I got the idea for this story from Azuphere's story ****_Open This When._**** So if you happen to like Percy Jackson, I highly recommend it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Remember to leave a review, follow, or favorite.! Your feedback means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to ABC and Marvel :)**

* * *

><p>Cleaning was the least favorite part of Skye's job. Fighting for her life every moment? Why not. Being a fugitive for the last five months? She didn't see a problem with it. But cleaning up after her co-workers? Not so great. One would think that the team would have a hardcore janitorial staff with super cleaning skills by now, but of course the cleaning budget had been limited to four Roombas that circled the hallways. Anything that needed to be done by hand was done by members of the team on a rotation-like schedule. May claimed it was 'character building'.<p>

However, today was no exception to Skye's hatred of cleaning. It was her turn to do something, and that something happened to be cleaning out Vault D. The previous tenant, Grant Ward, had been escorted to his brother's care yesterday afternoon. Now, Director Coulson had asked Skye to clean out the vault. Not that Ward was messy.

On her list today, Skye needed to change the bed sheets and sweep the floor. She had tracked down and kidnapped one of the Roombas beforehand; it could sweep for her. After walking down the cold concrete steps to the ground floor of the vault, Skye set the Roomba down and let it do its thing.

Skye wished she was doing something else. Coulson could have gotten anyone but her. She had things to do. Coulson had her working on his alien code, and when she got frustrated she helped out in the effort to track down Ward, who had escaped custody yesterday afternoon. She finished stripping the bed and took a big breath.

Everything smelled like Ward, and almost annoyingly so. The sheets, the mattress, and the air all reeked of him. Skye didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted that his musk spread around so easily.

Skye stopped what she was doing and pressed a button on her wristwatch. 65. 66. 68. 65. Her heart rate was slightly elevated. No doubt May was keeping tabs on her and we heartrate. This was definitely a test.

Skye bundled up the sheets into her arms and set them on the floor beside the bed. Coulson told her to flip the mattress while she was at it. Skye figured she could do it sooner rather than later.

Stonefaced, she reached across the bed and pulled it's left side towards her. While pulling it, Skye's fingers slipped underneath the seam. A little too far under. Skye's hand slipped into the mattress and hit a bundle stuck between two springs. She instantly retracted her hand, expecting the worst. Ward could have placed a bomb or something else dangerous. Maybe he was under 24-hour surveillance but Skye wouldn't put it past him.

She pulled out her phone and scanned the area of the mattress using an app that she had developed months ago with the help of FitzSimmons. It was designed to scan a small area for dangerous or potentially explosive materials. The app beeped and the screen glowed green. The area was safe.

Skye cautiously stuck her hand back into the mattress and pulled the package out. Next, she inspected it outside and then the contents. Ten to fifteen letters were tied together using a strip of cloth, probably from a tee-shirt or his sheets. A piece of paper was placed on top of the first letter.

_For Skye_, it said.

She sighed. That cocky bastard. Whatever ploy he had going was pretty much dependent on Skye being desperate enough to go back to his room and find some remnant of him to keep herself going. Ward was depending on Skye still loving him. Joke's on you, Ward, she thought.

Skye smirked. She had found the letters, but it was more dependent on their chore schedule than on her love for him. She shoved the bundle into the sheets and left the vault. Skye decided to leave the Roomba running while she ran the sheets through the wash. Before heading to the laundry room. Skye pulled out a drawer from her desk and shoved the letters behind it. She couldn't bring herself to throw them away, at least not yet.

The drawer wouldn't shut completely, so Skye messed up the rest of the surrounding desk area. Her SO, May, would get her for this later. 200 push-ups was totally worth May not finding out. Thankfully, Skye was prone to messy fits. If she was lucky, May wouldn't even notice.

Skye threw the sheets into the basket that held the rest of her laundry. She grabbed the basket and made her way to the laundry room. After running her load she went back to her room and began to work on a new encryption for the agency's firewalls. Ever since the plane almost went down Skye made it her duty to make sure that their cyber defenses were the best.

About ten minutes into her work, Skye found her mind wandering from her task. The open desk drawer was taunting and distracting her. Exasperated, she grabbed her laptop and moved to the lab.

"Hello Skye," Simmons called. She was holding some kind of hazardous looking material in a test tube. Her hair was down, and the goggles she was wearing made her large, brown eyes look even bigger.

"Hi Simmons," Skye responded. She settled down on a stool and looked up at the scientist. "How is it going?"

"Good," Jemma responded. Quieter, she added, "It would be much better if Fitz was here, but he won't even talk to me. God, I miss him."

Skye nodded knowingly. She said nothing more as Simmons dumped the strange liquid into a beaker of murky blue liquid. It bubbled for a second before slowing to a standstill.

They worked together in silence. Without realizing, Skye stopped programming and began doing background checks on Christian Ward.

"Oh my gosh," Skye gasped. The first link that popped up was a news article. "'Christian Ward's HYDRA Brother Escapes Custody'," she read aloud.

"What? No!" Simmons rushed over beside Skye. "Are you kidding me?" She leaned over Skye and the pair sat in silence, reading the article.

Once Skye finished, she stood up. "I'm going to show this to Coulson. If he doesn't already know, he needs to."

"Good idea," Simmons put her equipment and the weird blue stuff into the fridge. Then she stripped off her gloves, lab coat, and goggles. Skye rushed out of the lab. She had to tell Coulson. Skye remembered her job, and forgot the drawer.

* * *

><p>"Good work today," Director Coulson told her.<p>

Skye was sitting on her bunk, legs crossed. Her laptop was rested against her legs. "Thanks. I was worried earlier, but everything held together."

Coulson smiled a tired smile. "Get some sleep." He started moving away. "Get your desk cleaned up before May sees it."

"Will do."

He left her, closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, Skye scrambled out of bed to lock the door. She quickly cleaned up her desk before pulling out the half opened drawer completely.

She reached the bundle and brought it out on top of the desk. As she untied it, her hands shook. The top of the first letter read 'When you find these'. Skye's breath caught. Her hands trembled as she began to read.

_Skye,_ it began._ I'm glad you decided to read these letters. I know that things have been rough between us, especially lately. I hope to someday rejoin the team by rebuilding the trust between us. It's a long shot, but I'm willing to do anything._ Skye rolled her eyes. Because the team would be so accepting of him after he escaped.

_These letters are going to be a chance for me to explain everything that I always wanted to but couldn't. I just ask you to read them as the situations appear, and not all at once. Unless I'm dead. In that case, do what you want._

_First off, I'm so sorry. For everything. I know that you're angry with me. I was your SO and I let you down. I did everything of my own choice, and I stand by my actions. Ever since Garrett helped me, saved me, I was indebted to him. I followed him blindly, like a dog following his master. Garrett made me the man I am today, which doesn't mean much when you're stuck in a SHIELD prison that Garrett is gone, I can act on my own actions instead of obeying his orders._

_Secondly, I still believe Raina. She's right. Your father is out there, and if you haven't met him yet, I can still take you to him._

_I hope that when this is over, we can be together._ Skye shivered. It was almost sad that he thought they still had a future together. That thought ended once she found out he was HYDRA. _ I love you, and I have never lied to you. Just meet your father and find your destiny. Everything else will fall into place. I promise._

_With love, Grant Ward_

"That answered less than I thought it would," Skye mumbled. She flipped through the remaining letters, being careful to read nothing but the titles. They were all labeled like 'when you see me again' and 'when you meet your father'. Had this been any other day, Skye would have shredded the letters. Unfortunately, her father was involved and any information on him would be priceless.

This was also why Skye wanted to wait until the right circumstances to read each letter. When she needed to read one, she would, just like Ward intended. Skye also decided to create a fail safe. She grabbed her tablet and took pictures of every single letter. She then saved the pictures to an encrypted folder. Once she was done, Skye shook her head. Ward was into some cryptic shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I am still deciding whether or not to continue this, so if you happened to like this story please let me know in the reviews or by following or favoriting!<strong>

**Have a nice week!**

_**Edited 12/12/14**_


	2. When You Hear From Me

**HOLY CRAP. I AM SO HAPPY! All of your reviews and follows and favorites made me sooooo happy! Thank you guys so much for your kind comments and follows and favorites! I've even written chapters 3 and 4 as well. I will probably go through the winter finale and then stop, unless everyone likes it enough to be continued. So, If you like it, let me know ;) I am going to start trying to update on Tuesdays and Fridays, but I can't promise that everything will be on time.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Skye thought it would be at least a month before she needed to open the next letter. She was wrong. Here Skye was, less than 2 days after finding the letters, needing to open her second one,<p>

It gave her more time to look through them. They hadn't been in any particular order, but they were all meant to be read. Yesterday night Skye came across some free time to type up the first letter. She decided to type every letter and and try to look for a code within it. She just couldn't know with Ward.

Skye opened the letter after he had called her. She was extremely skeptical. It had been a long 2 days and Skye didn't want to give anything away to him, like Lance's current location.

The whole thing was driving Skye crazy on the inside. She had made the transition rather quickly, going from civilian to spy to fugitive. Skye spent her days trying to keep we emotions in check. She wanted so bad to tell Simmons. It had been far too long since they had shared a secret. It was getting easier by the day, but she wasn't May-level yet.

Just today alone, Coulson had hooked himself up to the Theta Brain Wave Memory Machine and found the blueprint to some alien city. Along with that, Ward had captured a HYDRA agent and then proceeded to call her during their debriefing.

Needless to say, it was a surprise. Skye was not expecting contact from him. He hadn't stayed on the phone long enough to trace the call, but everyone knew where he was going next.

She wished she could help. Skye knew he wanted her, and she even offered to be the bait to lure him back to base before he killed his brother, but Coulson veto-ed that automatically. He said they needed her on the search for the city. He was going to say no anyways, but lately he seemed to be babying her more than usual.

Skye thought about maybe telling Coulson about the letters. There was a part of Skye that couldn't bring herself to tell him. Coulson would just go all "papa-bear" on the situation. He'd probably take them away, read each letter, and then ground her for not telling him sooner.

Ward had called her right as they were half-celebrating and half-debriefing. They were celebrating the fact that Coulson had found his city and that he wasn't crazy, while May debriefed the group about Ward. While in Boston they had lost him, but he captured Bakshi for them. The phone started ringing the annoying apple default. At first Skye thought it was her phone, but it wasn't the one ringing. It was Bakshi's phone. The room went silent and Skye picked it up.

"Hail HYDRA," she greeted nervously. Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly.

"Hey Skye," Ward said. Skye caught Coulson's eye and mouthed 'Ward'. He nodded and Skye responded.

"Was that your cue? Where are you?"

He spoke slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. "Just wanted to make sure you got your present. I promised him a face-to-face with Coulson. Probably not exactly what he had in mind," Ward chuckled. His voice was deep and dark. "I'll be sending a few other presents your way now and then."

"Like a cat bringing in dead birds? No thanks." Just imaging it made Skye's stomach flip.

"Just trying to be helpful," he responded. The call ended slowly after, leaving Skye asking more questions. The nerve of him was driving her crazy.

"Who was that?" Mack asked. He sounded like he already knew.

"Ward." Fitz sucked in a breath that everyone could hear. Mack patted his back.

"What did he want?" May crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Skye looked at her. "He wanted to make sure we got Bakshi."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "He didn't ask you...anything else, right?"

"No. Nothing," Skye paused, "but he did say he was going to send more HYDRA people our way. I suppose that means he'll continue to use his connection to HYDRA to capture or kill officials until someone finds out. That or he's lying to us again while he goes back to HYDRA and rejoins. I hope he retreats into hiding and stays there like the coward he is."

The team stayed quiet.

"Are we done debriefing?" Simmons asked. "I have some samples that are done in about-" she glanced at her watch "-15 seconds."

"Go," he told her. Simmons ran out of the room. "Okay then. Everyone get some rest. We have a long couple of days ahead of us. I want to see your beautiful faces bright and early tomorrow morning." Everyone started heading back to their rooms and probably to the kitchen. It was around 7:30 and no one would go to sleep anytime soon. "Skye, May, my office, ten minutes."

May nodded and followed Coulson out of the room. While everyone dispersed, Simmons flopped down on the couch next to Skye.

"How are you holding up?" Simmons asked. Her hair was pulled back into the tiniest ponytail possible and her blouse was quite wrinkled.

"How did you get back here so fast? What happened to your samples?"

"I took them out. They're currently in the science fridge cooling off."

"Oh okay. I'm fine Jemma, really. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, okay," Simmons shifted her weight. "Ward didn't say anything else, did he?"

Skye gave her a pointed look. "Nothing, I swear."

Simmons began to stand up. "Well, if you need anything, I am always available for a good chat."

"Thanks."

"Yep. You know where to find me." With that, Jemma left the room, leaving Skye on the couch with Fitz and Mack in the corner behind her. They were busy playing some kind of video game, so they wouldn't notice what she was about to do next.

Skye brought up the next letter she needed to read. The title was 'when you hear from me'. Being in the lounge made this scarier. She had no clue if anyone was about to walk in and see what she was reading. Skye glanced up, and then down again.

_Skye,_

_So I guess this means I'm alive, and out of this damn vault. I'm not sure how that will come about, but I suppose it will eventually. If you've heard from me, its because I miss you. I probably called a number I figured you would answer. I could've called anyone Skye, I could've called Coulson. But I didn't. I called you._

_I probably didn't mention the letters. I won't even know if you've found them._

"Skye?" a voice called. Skye flinched in response and quickly shut off the tablet's screen. It was May.

"Yes, the meeting. I'm coming."

May nodded, straight faced. Skye turned her tablet back on and cleared the screen. She then shut it off and stood up to join her SO in Director Coulson's office.

* * *

><p>"So what's this meeting about?" Skye asked as she settled into the chair. She and May were sitting in the two chairs in front of Coulson's desk. It was like 7th grade all over again, and Skye felt like she was in the principal's office.<p>

"May and I are worried about you," Coulson started.

Skye straightened in her chair. "Why?" she asked.

"Ward escaped, and he contacted you. You were also the last person besides Coulson to talk to him. The only person he ever responded to was you." May had joined the conversation. Skye was surprised, as she didn't expect May to join in until later on.

"Really, I'm okay. I can control my emotions quite well with the training you gave me. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Coulson nodded. "We know. You've done really well in your training. You made the transfer really well but-"

May cut him off, "But we need to know that Ward being alive and out there doesn't affect you. If anything happened in the field that gave you the chance to take him out, we want to make sure you could."

Skye held back the impulse to roll her eyes. "I'll be fine, I promise. We have more important things to worry about."

Coulson and May exchanged glances. No doubt they were communicating telepathically. Coulson, however, spoke first. "Okay," he said, "we'll let you off easy this time." Skye cracked a smile. "But at the first change in your behavior or if something Ward-related happens, we'll be talking again. We need you in prime working condition. These next few weeks are going to be rough."

Skye nodded. "Thanks Coulson. I won't let you down." She stood up, leaving May and Coulson sitting at the desk. She stretched. "Remind me to sit in those chairs more often. They're more comfortable than they look."

"Go on standby for orders," Coulson told her.

Tablet in hand, Skye made her way down to the lab. She crashed on the couch in the very back and nodding at Simmons. Simmons was back with her samples, probably running more tests. Skye released a deep breath and reopened the letter.

_If you've heard from me, it's because I miss you,_ yada, yada, yada, Skye settled on a sentence. _I probably didn't mention the letters. I don't even know if you've found them._

Come to think of it, Ward didn't mention the letters. He did mention himself 'leaving presents'. Although he had been referring to Bakshi, It could have been a reference to the letters. Was he still writing them? What was he trying to tell her?

Skye continued reading. _What I do know, is that if you are reading this, then I have a chance to prove myself useful and possibly redeemed._

_If I am outside this vault and you've heard from me, then chances are I'm trying to help. Unless of course, the circumstances have drastically changed. But if that comes about, you'll know._

So he was trying to help?

_What I do to help may seem dramatic or disgusting, but I am trying. From a distance my skill set doesn't allow me to help in a conventional way. I will try to do all I can. Just trust me. Please. I will keep my promise._

Skye changed screens and threw her tablet to the other end of the couch. She couldn't believe Ward. The nerve of him. To assume she still loved him was one thing(they had left that on an awkward note), but to ask her to trust him, after everything he did, was absolutely crazy.

Maybe her feelings were a little unresolved, but she had lost all respect for him once he had revealed himself as a traitor. You can't love someone you don't respect.

After staring at the tablet with a look of disgust for a good minute, Skye decided she had better things to do, and so she grabbed her tablet and walked back to her dorm to grab her laptop.

From there Skye set up shop in the lab, where she ran the newfound blueprint through a system that matched the pattern to different road maps on Earth.

While the system was running, Skye typed up Grant's latest letter and ran it through the algorithm. Nothing happened.

"Skye?" Coulson called. Simmons looked up from her work.

"Yeah?" Skye responded.

"Grab your gear. You, Tripp, Fitz, and I are going on a mission."

She folded her laptop closed and grabbed her tablet, along with a number of notebooks filled with code and other notes. Skye half hugged Simmons on her way out. "Stay safe," she murmured.

"You too," Skye told her, heading for her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like the story so far. Please remember to leave a review, or follow or favorite this story! Have a nice week! <strong>


	3. When You're Curious About Your Father

**Wow! This story has been a wild ride so far! A big thank you to Serenity Shadowstar, NikiD3195(Guest), annavale23, Fluticorns, and StydiaLover for taking the time to review! This story already has more follows than my other fics, and it is so far arguably my most successful. It has over 800 views, and this is only chapter 3! So crazy! More at bottom :)  
><span>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

* * *

><p>Fitz and Coulson were keeping something from her. Skye could feel it. The way they looked at each other just before the program found a match left Skye wondering what they weren't telling her. What really happened on that mission in Australia? What didn't they want to tell her?<p>

Skye leaned against one of the counters on the bus. They were traveling to San Juan, Puerto Rico to find the underground city. They were traveling as fast as they could, but having made all of the perpetrations beforehand left Skye stuck on the Bus for four hours.

That gave Skye four hours to bug someone into telling her what happened on the mission. The plane had just taken off, and she found herself still leaning on the interactive counter, staring at the screen on the wall in front of her. Who should she interrogate first?

Skye decided to ask Tripp first. His wounds had just been redressed by Simmons, and he was currently seated in one of the comfy chairs around the corner. Skye took a deep breath and then walked around the corner to Tripp.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, sitting down across from him.

He sighed and gestured to his wounds. "I'm alive, which is good. I'll probably be on bus duty for the next month though. Simmons said I lost a lot of blood."

Skye cringed. "Yeah. Someone severed your brachial artery. Speaking of," Skye moved closer to him, "did you happen to see whoever nursed you in the field?"

Tripp's eyes clouded over. "Coulson told me it was a doctor. Maybe the doctor. I don't remember."

Skye nodded. "Yeah with my luck I'll get stuck on the Bus too. I don't think Coulson wants me near the city."

Tripp's eyes lit up. Skye supposed he hoped they stayed together. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Skye checked her watch. "Yeah, three and a half hours from now."

Tripp laughed and stood up. Skye eyed him because she was worried he would fall over. "I'm gonna go take a nap," he told her.

Skye stood up too. "Cool. Do you know where Coulson is?"

"I'd check the cockpit and his office," Tripp suggested.

"Thanks." Skye headed down the hall to where Coulson's office was. She knocked.

"Come in," Coulson called from inside. Skye opened the door and closed it behind her. Coulson was looking at maps of the city and of Puerto Rico on his interactive desk. He was probably deciding on an entrance point and some sort of strategy.

Coulson looked up from his maps. "What do you need?" Skye stood in front of his desk, her arms crossed.

"I need you to be straight with me." Coulson said nothing. "You've been withholding information from me. I know it's your job to keep secrets, but you know something and Fitz knows something that you aren't telling me."

Coulson nodded his head slightly. "You're right," he told her, "I am keeping something from you. I will tell you, but only because I was going to tell you anyways." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Skye sat.

"We met your father on the mission. He was the one that pulled the bullet out of Tripp, but he also happened to be the one who sniped his biracial artery."

Skye was quiet. Her heart rate was probably way above 60 beats per minute.

"He's a mad man, Skye. I'm sorry, but I want you to travel to Vancouver with May, Tripp, and the Koenigs. You five will be responsible for getting Raina. I can't have you in the city. It's too dangerous. I need you safe."

Skye sighed. She knew there was no arguing with him when he had his heart set on her safety.

"If I have it my way, you won't meet your father until this is all over, and we can find a controlled setting."

Skye stayed quiet and then stood up. "Thank you for telling me." She thanked him as she left.

"Thanks for finding the city," he responded, going back to his maps.

She closed the door behind her and made her way down to the lab. Skye was done prying Coulson about her dad. Fitz, however, might be able to elaborate on the phrase 'mad man'.

"Hey Fitz," Skye said as she took a seat across from him.

He looked up from his tinkering. "Oh-Skye, hi."

She looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Fitz told her. Skye could've sworn he glanced almost behind him to look at Simmons as he said it. As far as Skye knew, Fitz and Simmons hadn't talked in over a week. They had to have been missing each other by now, but of course, neither of them were talking. It was driving Mack crazy.

"So," Skye paused, searching for the words, "what was my dad like?" It was blunt, but Skye figured it was the best way to ask. There was literally no way for her to segway into it.

Fitz's eyes widened, and to the right behind him Skye watched Simmons stop moving. He set down what he was working on and began to search for answers.

"He was a godsend at first, and then he, um he snipped Tripp's brachial artery and he got into a fight with Coulson."

"What were they fighting about?" Skye asked.

"You."

"No surprise there," Skye mumbled. It must have been a battle of the Dads. "Thanks Fitz." Skye stood up and walked around to Fitz's side of the countertop. She put one hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

He nodded and Skye left, returning to her bunk. According to her watch, they had two and a half hours left before they landed.

Skye collapsed on her bed. It hadn't changed much since the months before the HYDRA invasion and the team's new home, the Playground. The ceiling above her bed was covered in pictures. Some of them were from her old life, pictures from the Van and a few from her childhood, while the rest were essentially group pictures and selfies. There were tons of her and FitzSimmons and three or four with her and Tripp. One of the pictures was more painful than all the others. It was a selfie of her and Ward. Skye had tried for a solid month to sneak selfies with him. Of course, using his super spy skills, he managed to either evade the picture or catch Skye in the act.

Until, finally, he allowed her one picture with him. The picture itself wasn't a painful memory for Skye. It was when the picture was taken that really got her. It was the night before she found out he was HYDRA.

She stayed silent for a minute and then pulled out her tablet. She needed something to take her mind off of him. As soon as Skye opened up her tablet, it hit her. There was a letter for this situation, and she was about to read it.

_Skye,_

_There are 3 things I haven't told you about your father._

_He's a doctor._

_He knows about your destiny._

_He loves you very much._

_If I'm right, and you're reading these, then you will meet him very soon._

Skye set her tablet down on the bed, but still held it in her palm. If Grant thought that these letters would somehow make her change her mind about him, then the was wrong, so wrong.

_To find out the rest, you're gonna have to come find me._

Skye face-palmed herself. She had read the last sentence in Ward's voice. Reaching up, Skye grabbed the one picture she had with Ward and tore it off the ceiling. She crumpled it up into a ball and threw it into the garbage. Skye couldn't afford to think like this. I need to be more like May, she thought. Cool and in control. Cool and in control.

Very cooly, Skye typed up the letter and ran it through the algorithm with the rest of the letters. Once again, with no avail. She was done wit Ward. At least for today.

Skye's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Coulson. He wanted her help before the debriefed. She looked at her tablet and then set in on her bed. Skye stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her. If these letters were some sort of Jedi mind trick, Skye was determined to win.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kind of disappointing, I know. The next chapter, however... oh man, did I have fun writing it.<strong>

**So, it has been brought to my attention that this story is very similar to _Letters _by Lightningtiger2. I can assure you that any similarities to that story are pretty coincidental. The stories should be nothing alike, even if they have pretty similar concepts. Also, I am trying to keep this story along the lines of the last few episodes of the season. I can't promise you that it will be perfect, but it will be good :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the support so far! This swim season has really taken a lot out of me and I'm not always in the mood for writing. I really appreciate every follow, favorite, and review! Also, if you happen to see a mistake in the text, please don't be afraid to let me know!  
><strong>

**Please review and have a nice week! **


	4. When You're Mad At Me

**Happy Friday! I'm so happy this week is ooooovvvvvveeeeeerrrrrrrrr, and so will this story be too. I can end the story right at a chapter 5 or 6, but I'm not sure if I'll have enough ideas to continue :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

* * *

><p>Skye had a long day. She had flown from San Juan to Vancouver, fought with Agent 33, and received a call from an audibly distressed Jemma Simmons. Needless to say, Skye was in a bad mood, and it was all Ward's fault.<p>

At one point her mind tried to convince her that she was overreacting, but thinking back to everything, she really wasn't. Skye thought back to her first days with the team. Everything they had done so far led them to where they were now. Every choice every member of the original team made, good and bad, created this future. And there was no one she blamed more than Ward.

"Skye," Simmons said. Her voice was strained, like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked. She was on the Bus with May and the others flying back to San Juan. They had Raina safe and sound, but now that the mission was over and it was time for a nap. The fight with Agent 33 had taken a lot out of her.

"Its Fitz. I tried to talk to him, and tell him why I left, but he wouldn't listen to me. Instead he told me he could work for me, but not with me. I don't know what we're going to do! We're about to go into the tunnels, but I'm afraid we'll ruin the mission, and put everyone's lives in danger, and-" Simmons rambled on. "We need to be at our best right now, but if not for Mack, he would probably refuse to be in the same room as me."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just play nice and show him that you're willing to work with him," Skye told her. "He might just be skeptical. He doesn't know if he could trust you anymore. After Ward's betrayal his protection was gone, so he turned to you, and you weren't there." Skye paused. "Maybe he thinks you left because you couldn't stand to be around him. Give him a reason to trust you. I think he wants to."

Simmons stayed quiet. "Oh God, I'm sorry Skye. Thank you, but I have to go. Stay safe. I'll call you once we get out of the tunnels."

"Okay Jemma. You stay safe too. Don't die down there."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Skye sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was pretty sure that there was a letter to describe what she was feeling towards Ward right about now, called 'when you're pissed' maybe, but Skye didn't want to read it.

She was angry, and upset. One wouldn't be able to tell Skye was mad on the outside, but on the inside she felt as if her blood was boiling. At the same time, Skye was curious. The letter was intended to be read when she was extra pissed, so maybe it would finally explain something and make her feel better.

Or maybe not. The last letter she read was definitely a disappointment, probably because she had probed Ward for everything he knew about her father after that letter was written.

Either way, Skye's curiosity was getting the best of her. She pulled out her tablet and began to read once more.

_Skye,_ it always began the same way, and given her current state of emotion, it was starting to annoy her. She knew the letters were for her and she didn't need reminded.

_This is the only letter I want you to share, if you decide to share it at all. It explains me actions, with no excuses and no bullshit. I know you're way more angry at me than usual, which is why you're reading this._

So much for no bullshit. Skye was already having mixed feelings and she had only read the first couple of sentences.

_First off, I apologize. Everything I did was of my own free will. I was loyal to Garrett and I followed him blindly. My actions can't be justified. They were cruel. I take responsibility for my mistakes. I messed up, but a part of me tried to slow the blow for everyone._

Skye rolled her eyes. Why not slow the blow by completely betraying the team?

_I tried to buy you time by convincing Garrett that you were worth sparing. I almost had to kill you more than once Skye, but I couldn't because I love you. Garrett knew that, or at least suspected it, and decided I could spare you if I could convince you to join us. Obviously that didn't happen._

_Fitz and Simmons. I tried to help them too._

Skye considered stopping, but didn't and kept going.

_Honestly, I did. Garrett wanted them dead, with proof. The least I could do was give them a fighting chance rather than executing them in front of each other. I couldn't kill the team. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had killed any of the people who gave me a home and a family._

_The container that I locked FitzSimmons in was supposed to float, then a rescue crew could have picked them out if the ocean, safe and sound. Of course, that didn't happen either._

_Someday I hope they'll forgive me. Skye chuckled and shook her head. As if. I haven't seen Simmons yet, but earlier today I saw Fitz. He was pretty angry. He took away the oxygen from my cell for a good three minutes. I deserved more than that. He should have killed me._

Skye's eyes widened in surprise. No one had thought to tell her Fitz had visited Ward. I saw Fitz's condition for the first time, and I feel awful.

She stopped reading for a second and thought about the emotions she was feeling. Should she be sympathetic? Probably not. Maybe she should lay off the anger for a while. Of course, Ward could be completely lying to her. Trying to get on her on his side was probably a part of his plan to...do something. Skye didn't know. She honestly didn't know what to think.

_And May, she'll be alright. She might always be mad at me, but I think she'll be fine._

_I can only hope to someday make amends with everyone. Maybe sometime soon you will realize that we are more alike than you would like to admit. The team forgave you for betraying us for your old friend Miles. Maybe what I did was worse, but I like to think that I can still be forgiven for betraying the team for my father figure Garrett._

Skye was seeing red. How dare he act like they were so similar? They were different. Their pasts were different, their backgrounds were different, and their personalities were different. The list of differences went on and on. The situations had been different. They were not the same. Skye was not a killer.

_But maybe not_, the letter said. At this point, _I can only hope that you can one day, forgive me._

She had finished the note, so Skye shut off her tablet and set it in the counter. She put her elbows on the table and leaned out on top of them. Her face was in her hands.

The letters were supposed to help her better understand Ward, but instead they were having the opposite effect. Skye was confused, sure, but she also knew that the letters were also supposed to help her make up her mind about Ward. And now, she had.

For some people, anger blurred their emotions and made them unreliable and unpredictable. Not Skye. Not anymore. Her thinking was crystal clear and she had made up her mind.

It was better for her, and for Ward, to not see each other to be with each other or think about each other ever again. He was dead to her.

God, she hoped they never crossed paths.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Skye was so done with hearing about her father, and her family, and her 'special gifts'. She couldn't wait until this was all over. Her, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, May, Mack, Lance, Tripp, and Bobbi could all go back to their semi-normal lives back at the Playground. Ward could stay missing, Fitz and Simmons could be FitzSimmons again, and the entire team could relax a little more.<p>

Right now, Raina wasn't helping. May asked Skye to talk to her and see what she could find out about the obelisk. Of course, the conversation quickly shifted from the Kree to her father. At first Raina was confiding in Skye, probably trying to build up her trust. Now, Raina was sprouting some bullshit about the temple and her father and how it was 'all connected'.

Skye was getting real sick of those words.

"If the unworthy enter the temple," Raina continued, snapping Skye out of her angry daze, "they might die."

"Wait what did you say?" Skye asked, leaning forward. They were sitting on the chairs in the lounge part of the plane.

"I said, if the unworthy enter the temple, they will die."

Skye's eyes widened. Coulson and the others were probably entering the temple right then. Before she could say anything, Raina stood up. May, Tripp, and the Keonig brothers came into the room with their weapons drawn. Skye stood up and drew hers too.

"We're being boarded," May told her.

"By who?" Skye asked.

May responded. "HYDRA."

Before anything else could be said, Grant Ward descended the spiral staircase and stepped foot on the bus. Skye shuddered. He hadn't been on the plane since his betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN! Not much of a cliff hanger if you saw the last few episodes, lol.<strong>

**This chapter was sooooo much fun to write! I am going to try really hard to finish chapter 5 and 6 this weekend! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please remember to leave a review, or follow, or favorite. The feedback motivates me(otherwise I'm a pretty lazy writer)!**

**Please review and have a nice week! **


	5. When We Meet Again

**Yay! An update! I'm so happy! Break started today, and I don't have swim practice today! This means that for the first time in like a month, I CAN SLEEP IN PAST 5:30! **

**A big thanks to annavale23, Tish(guest), reecse42, and cdixon1810 for their awesome reviews! Please review, and follow, and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

* * *

><p>"How the hell did they find us?" Tripp half yelled from across the plane. As much as Skye wanted an answer, no one responded. "We're cloaked!"<p>

The group of agents quickly surrounded the spiral staircase in the center of the room. "Raina's tracker," Ward told them, descending from the ceiling. "Old frequency SHIELD used during the Cold War." Ward stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "What can I say," he smiled, "I'm a history buff."

Skye's finger squeezed around the trigger. Ward was unarmed and alone.

"Don't try anything," he told them, "or they'll shoot you out of the sky. Raina, come with me."

"Pick a side, Ward." Skye was getting tired of his shit. Was he with HYDRA or SHIELD?

"I already have," he responded. Seeing him again was so weird. Skye had not seen this coming at all. "You know what? Why don't you come with me Skye?"

Raina laughed and added, "And bring that nice little tablet of yours. You know, with the temple coordinates."

Skye held her breath in and exchanged looks with May. She obviously didn't like Skye leaving. "I'm going," Skye told her. Their guns were still pointed at Ward.

"No you're not. We need you here and alive."

"If I don't go, they'll shoot the plane out of the sky. We lose less if I go. I'll be fine." Skye glanced at Ward.

May nodded slowly, getting what Skye was trying to say. Ward wouldn't let them touch her. "Coulson is going to kill me," May mumbled. She grabbed Skye's gun from her, aiming them both at Ward.

Skye grabbed her tablet off the counter. "All ready?" Ward asked. Skye nodded and held the power button on her tablet for a solid twenty seconds. Holding the button for more than ten seconds triggered an encryption that only she could hack back into. They wouldn't get those coordinates without her.

With one last look back at May, Skye left, following Ward and Raina out of the Bus and into the HYDRA plane.

The plane's small interior led Skye to believe that they were in a Quinjet. They weren't cloaked, and they stayed close to the Bus. Once Skye and Raina were safely inside, the Quinjet pulled away from the bus and re-cloaked.

Ward sat Skye down in one of the planes seats. She was unarmed with no way of escape so Ward left her hands untied. He accepted his weapons back from a HYDRA soldier and then sat down next to Skye. He gave Raina a look, and she went to the cockpit and sat next to the pilot.

"So how've you been?" Ward asked. His hands were clasped in front of him. He leaned forward and turned towards Skye. His elbows were on his knees.

Skye glares at him, her tablet in her lap. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how you're doing."

"Well my day was going great until a psychopath hijacked my plane and kidnapped me."

He faced forward and looked down. A shadow of sorts covered his face. "I'm here to help you. That's all I want to do Skye."

She looked down at the tablet in her hands. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't. The second she let her guard down was the second she betrayed the team.

Ward's phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered. "Done and done. You'll have it within the minute." Ward hung up. "He needs the coordinates to the temple."

"He as in Whitehall?"

"Yeah."

Skye set her jaw. There was no prolonging it. If she didn't agree,

they could still shoot down the bus, killing everyone inside. She opened her tablet and began to decrypt it.

"Why can't I see what you're doing?" Ward asked. He was peering over her shoulder, his face dangerously close to hers.

"It's the screen protector I have on it. When you look at it from the side it appears as if the screen is dark. When you look at it straight on, you can see it." She flashed the screen at him. It was covered in little green letters. Ward nodded. "This plane has no network, so you're gonna have to text the coordinates to Whitehall or something." She showed him the coordinates and returned to her tablet. Skye brought up another letter. Reading it with Ward right beside her was risky. She would rely on her screen protector.

_Skye,_

_I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to see me again. For all I know, you could've killed me by now. I hope you've read most of my letters by now, or else my time with you will be extremely one-sided. I hope I'm next to you when you read this._

_I hope that the atmosphere when we meet again is hopeful. I hope it goes okay. I hope I kept my promise to you and took you to your father. I hope that you found me, or that I found you under good terms. I hope that we can talk, and I hope that the letters had their intended effect._

_Most of all, I hope that we can reconcile._

_I love you, and I can't stand to know that I hurt you the way I did. It won't happen again, I can promise you that. My alliances my seem confusing, but I can tell you one thing._

_I'm not loyal to SHIELD._

_I'm not loyal to HYDRA._

_I'm not loyal to Garrett._

_I'm loyal to you._

_So please, when we meet again, give me a chance._

The letter was finished, and Ward stayed quiet beside her. He gave no indication of whether he knew she read the letter or not. No doubt he was deep in last months had been a whirlwind and Skye couldn't believe it had led them here.

Why did Ward get himself involved again? He escaped Christian's custody, and then he killed him. Why did he come back? Ward could have left SHIELD and HYDRA and created a life with a new identity. He could have gone anywhere and been anyone. He had been freed from this world, but he chose to come back.

"Why did you come back?" Skye asked. She held down the power button on her tablet and re-encrypted it. She turned towards Ward, her brown eyes searching his for answers.

Ward looked up at her. "This is the best life I've ever known. My skill set isn't great, but I couldn't turn my back on something that has been apart of me for so long. I've done so much in my life wrong. The least I can do is try to pick up the pieces."

Skye raised her eyebrows. "By rejoining HYDRA?"

Ward leaned into Skye, his lips near her ear. He put his hand on her knee. "I'm not loyal to HYDRA," he said quietly, "I'm loyal to you."

Skye's breath caught and she tried her hardest not to let Ward know. He was quoting the letter and looking for her reaction. As he pulled back, his hand stayed on her knee almost possessively. Skye crossed her legs to get his hands off of her.

She shivered and they sat in silence. Raina came back from the cockpit after what seemed like an eternity. "We'll be landing in fifteen. You better bind her so she doesn't run."

Ward sighed and grabbed Skye's tablet from her. Skye stayed seated and kept her hands in her lap. Ward handed the tablet to a nearby guard in exchange for a ziptie. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hands from her lap.

"Maybe someday I'll be kneeling to you under better terms," he whispered. Ward put her hands together and zip tied them. He kissed the back of her hands and set them back in her lap.

"Oh screw off," she told him. He smile at her, not at all surprised at the outburst. Ward returned to his seat beside her and chuckled. "So how are things at the office?"

Skye rolled her eyes. Fifteen minutes couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>So meeting her dad went less than stellar. She was curious to find out where she came from, but the way it happened disappointed her. Ward kidnapped her. Again.<p>

They should have shot him while they had the chance.

But they didn't, so here Skye was, tied to a chair across the room from her obsessive ex-SO. Her dad, a moment ago had killed a guard and left, leaving Skye and Ward alone. Ward fell on the ground with his chair and grabbed a knife from the dead guard. When he finished freeing himself, Ward freed her. She glared at him and rubbed her wrists.

"I'm sorry your little family reunion didn't go as planned." Ward stood up. "The least I could do is you get out of here. Sit down while I check the door." Skye stood up and followed him. Her every sense was on alert. Her father was going after Whitehall, and so was Coulson. She needed to get to them, but she knew Ward wouldn't let her go. The bastard.

Red flags were everywhere. Did Ward want her to run off with him? God forbid Skye take care of herself for a change. There was no way she was running off with Ward. No. Way. In. Hell. She needed to lose him, and fast.

Ward had his back turned to her, facing the exit. The dead guard still had a gun on him. Grant began to turn around, but before even Skye registered what was happening, she grabbed the gun and fired three shots into Ward's chest. Everything she had read in the letters had lead her here.

He slumped to the ground in shock. She had just shot him. "Never turn your back on the enemy. You taught me that."

Ward looked up at Skye, his eyes wide. The wound in Grant's side was bleeding and Skye could see the blood soaking his shirt. She stepped over his body and as she did he touched her knee.

"Why?" he croaked.

Skye looked down at her ex-SO. "I read your letters," she told him coldly. His face paled and Skye jogged away. She couldn't think about Ward right now. She needed to find Coulson, Whitehall, or her dad while simultaneously getting the rest of the team out of the temple.

Gun in hand, Skye put on a brave face and tried her best to ignore the tears prickling at the back of her eyes._ Save your tears for the pillow_, she thought.

* * *

><p>One would think that being shot by the love of your life would discourage you from trying anything else. Unfortunately, being shot and left for dead wasn't something that phased Grant Ward.<p>

Healing gave him time to think. Skye had changed a lot. She was stronger, tougher, and colder. May had been teaching her well. Skye was still the same at heart. Ward could tell.

At first, he had been shocked, and in the moment, devastated that she had tried to kill him. He was on her side, and she almost killed him.

After getting the medical attention he needed, Ward found himself in a small motel on the outskirts of San Juan. He was no longer mad and no longer discouraged.

He would see Skye again. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter EVERRRRR! I really hope that you guys liked it! and if you did, please, pleASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! This story will be ending(or going on hiatus) after the next chapter. I don't want to continue past the mid-season finale unless there's some kind of demand for it. Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice holiday and a great week! :)<strong>


	6. When This is Over

**Sorry for this being late! My next updates probably wont be on time either...I am continuing this story, but I need a couple of days to really think about where I want to take it next. I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS!**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM. C'EST TRES IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat**

* * *

><p>The world was ending. Skye's world was ending. Pieces of her tar-like cocoon lie around her in the dusty brown dirt. The temple was shaking, and something in Skye's stomach told her it was her fault, and she knew it was right.<br>She had wanted to know about her parents, so she went to SHIELD. Upon joining the team, she fell in love with her SO, Grant Ward, who turned out to be HYDRA. HYDRA in turn, introduced Ward to her father, who introduced her father to Skye. When she thought it was over, her father gave her the obelisk.  
>Dammit. All around her the lines were blurring. The black and white had already begun to mix, and soon Skye would only see shades of gray. To her left, Tripp, or what was left of him, laid on the ground, crumbling. To her right was Raina, slowly but surely breaking out of her cocoon.<br>The reality of the situation hit her and Skye fell to her knees in anguish. The temple shook harder and dust fell from the ceiling. Tripp was dead, her father was gone, and she had killed Ward.  
>The tears came now, pouring slowly down her face and into her mouth. Skye was trying to hold it together like she was trained to do, but she couldn't. Skye couldn't believe it. In less than 2 hours, tens of people had lost their lives from both sides. This whole thing was Skye's fault.<br>The tears began to blur Skye's vision and clog her throat, making it almost impossible to breathe and see. This make Skye cry harder and the temple shake even more.  
>Through her tears, Skye saw Raina break out of her encasing. Skye wiped her tears, but before her vision returned the door to the temple opened up. Raina, or something that was her, hissed and fled the room. Skye stood up and tried to run after her, the ground shaking with each of her footsteps.<br>Coulson and Mack ran up to her from the outside, tripping. Skye had collapsed and around them the temple began to crumble. Mack picked up Skye and the trio crawled into a corner.  
>Mack set Skye down in between him and Coulson. Coulson wrapped his arms around a bawling Skye.<br>"Hey, hey, hey, hey," he said, pulling her into an awkward hug. "It's gonna be alright, we're gonna get out of this."  
>Skye cried harder. All of the pressure from the last few weeks had been building up, and tonight she had finally broke.<br>Coulson and Mack moved closer to each other, making a Skye sandwich. Coulson continued to hold her and the temple continued to shake.  
>"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry."<br>After a minute, Skye started gaining control of her emotions again. Her throat hurt, her eyes were puffy, and her head was pounding, but she managed to speak.  
>"Tripp is dead," she told Coulson as she slowly freed herself from his death grip. The earth's shudders had slowed down and began to stop. Skye wiped her tears and stood up.<br>"Let's get out of here."  
>"Good idea," Mack said. He helped Coulson up.<br>"We need to find the others." Coulson went into full director mode.  
>"Sounds like a plan. We just might not be able to get out the way we came. I might have destroys the tunnel."<br>"Skye, this isn't your fault," Coulson told her. "You're a victim, and nothing that happened today was your fault."  
>The three of them began their trek through the temple. Skye looked down at the ground. "No, the earthquake was my fault. Remember when my dad talked about my so-called destiny?"<br>They took a left, followed by a right. The tunnel was dark with the exception of the two lanterns held by Skye and Mack. "Well," Skye choked and the ground shook, "I'm pretty sure the obelisk gave me the power to control earthquakes."  
>Coulson mentally face-palmed. It made so much sense. The earthquake probably began around the time of Tripp's death. It must've triggered Skye's emotions and thus her powers.<br>"It sounds crazy, I know. I have a feeling they will be emotion based until I learn to control my powers, and then I will be more stable." Skye's head hung low, and she looked like she wanted to cry again.  
>"No, I believe you. We didn't know what happened to you when you went in, so it makes sense that there are some variables coming out. The obelisk was alien, so it's a wonder it didn't change your appearance," Coulson told her.<br>"It changed Raina's."  
>They walked in silence.<br>"She could still be down here," Mack realized.  
><em>I hope she never finds her way out,<em> Skye thought, _she caused us all too much trouble._ The earth trembled a little, sensing Skye's malice.

They all fell silent again, each surrounded by their own thoughts. After what seemed like hours, the tunnel in front of them opened up into a room.

"Phil? Skye? Tripp?" It was May. Her voice sounded hoarse from yelling.

"May!" Skye screamed. She jumped up and down happily. Each time she landed the ground underneath them shook, sending Coulson and Mack sprawling to the floor.

"Skye?" Mack asked.

"Oh, sorry." She couldn't really help it. May was there! They could get out!

"Can you hear me?" May yelled from somewhere above.

"Yes," Coulson responded. "Where are you?"

"Above you." Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes. That woman knew everything. "Turn off your lights and you might see ours."

Mack and Skye turned off their lanterns. Once the room was black, Skye felt a hand grab hers. She jumped and the room shook.

"Its just me, Skye." Coulson.

From the center of the room came a small light. It was yellow and soft, coming from a hole in the ceiling. Mack turned his lantern back on, re-illuminating the trio ran to where the light had been. They peered upwards, unable to see May.

"We found you."

"How many are with you Director?"

"Two. Skye and Mack."

There was silence. "And Tripp?"

"Dead."More silence followed.

"We're sending down harnesses now."

* * *

><p>"Wheels up in five," May told the group over the intercom. They had spent a second day in San Juan, cleaning up the mess HYDRA made. With Whitehall dead and Agent 33 gone, there wasn't really any other high ranked HYDRA agents in the area to take care of the mansion. This gave the team the perfect opportunity to raid the mansion for information. At this point, anything they could find would help.<p>

Of course, the building was undeniably clean. They had gained some new information, like the names of some of the officials above and below Whitehall and some of the names of HYDRA's suppliers. Skye's favorite thing the team brought back was her tablet.

When the recovery team found it, her tablet was hooked up to several wires. Skye was worried that HYDRA had broken through her encryption, but her tablet was still locked. Coulson had sent Skye and Fitz to find HYDRA computers and wipe them. Skye took what she could from their servers, but it wasn't much. Disappointed, she had wiped their computers and moved on. If she couldn't have HYDRA's information, neither could they.

Skye held her tablet to her chest. Simmons walked past her quickly, securing any last equipment to the Bus floor. Skye felt as if the team was avoiding her. After getting out of the temple, Coulson debriefed the group. Everyone now knew about her powers, Tripp's death, and Raina being missing. Skye had yet to tell them about Ward.

Ward.

She hadn't thought about him for a good twelve hours. Skye wanted to think that he was dead, but there was a part of her that refused to believe he was dead. Had she killed him, Skye would have felt differently.

Unsure, Skye slipped out of the cargo hold and into the lounge. She opened her tablet and looked through the remaining letters. There were a couple she knew she couldn't read yet, but there was one she thought applied.

Skye,

If you're reading this, it's all over. I kept my promise to you, you've met your father, and you've discovered your destiny. I hope you finally understand my actions and I more. I hope I'm back on the team, and things are better. I hope we're a family again.

Sitting in this cell, alone, gives me a lot of time to think. I used to think about how I'd make this all up to you, or how I'd someday escape. I'm done thinking about that, and I've started thinking about my life, our future, after this is over.

I have so many hopes and dreams. Some are for you, some are for myself, and some are for us. I want to get to know you and I want to open up to you. I think about my future, our future, so much that it hurts. The life we could have together...God, I hope someday...

I hope that this is all actually over and not just the calm before the storm.

Skye stopped what she was reading. The plane was in the air by now, and Skye was sure that Coulson was in his office. She tore down the hall, tablet in hand, to Coulson's office. She stopped just shy of the door and knocked three times.

"Come in."

Skye opened the door and shut it softly behind her. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I haven't been completely straight with you."

Coulson's eyebrows furrowed in response.

"When you had me clean Vault D right after Ward transferred custody, I found these letters. They were all about me, and him, and his motives. When I saw him on the Bus and at the mansion in San Juan, I felt confused. And then he freed me, and acted like he was on my side.

But when he did free me, there was a gun, and I took it," Skye paused. "I shot Ward, three times in the chest, and left him there to die.

"So here I am, reading the last of the letters and I realized that if Ward were dead, I would know. You would have found his body," Skye paused again, unsure. "You didn't find his body, did you?"

Coulson's eyes widened. He looked overwhelmed. "No. We didn't find bodies of anyone except for the HYDRA guards that had been there. Thank you for telling me about the letters. It must have been a hard decision to make. Next time though, please tell May or I if something like this happens."

Skye nodded solemnly. She passed him her tablet. "All the letters are on here." Skye stayed quiet for a second. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked. "I feel like everyone wanted me to shoot him. You know, for betraying the organization, hurting FitzSimmons, and killing all of those people. But thinking back on it, I'm just not sure."

Coulson set the tablet aside and looked right at Skye. "Right now," he started, "I'm glad you shot him. Maybe after I read these letters, my opinion of him will change, but probably not. Right now, I think you did the right thing, but I want to continue this conversation after I have read them."

Skye exhaled, the weight of the world lifting off her shoulders. She stood up and began to exit. "I haven't read them all yet." Before shutting the door behind her, she added, "Thank you sir." Skye left for the lab. She needed a distraction.

* * *

><p>Grant Ward was trapped. Not literally, but kind of. He was stuck between two sleeping civilians on the red-eye flight from San Juan to New York City. One was snoring loudly, while the other, a woman, had accidentally lowered her head onto his shoulder. He wiggled forward in his seat, dropping the table attached to the seat in front of him downward. It practically rested on his knees. Ward winced, the pain in his side flaring up again. He leaned forward again and reached for his bag on the floor in front of him. Ward pulled a writing tablet and a pen out. According to his watch, they had another three hours to go.<p>

Ward set his pen to the paper and wrote Skye's name like he always had. This would never be over.

* * *

><p><strong>This is officially the longest chapter so far! This story is 19 pages on Google docs, and it has the most follows of any one of my stories so far!<strong>

** Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I am going to take a 1-2 week hiatus so I can decide what I want to do next with this story. I appreciate all of the reviews and follows and favorites so much! ****A big thanks to annavale23, Tish(guest), Guest, AOSshipper, and reecse42 for reviewing! Also big thanks to NothatRose(guest) for their review! IT was super long and sweet and encouraging and I just really love it, so thank you all!**

**Please leave a review, and follow, and favorite :) I'll be back soon, so don't worry!**

**Finally, if you have a tumblr or are in the Supernatural fandom, then you probably know about the anonymous hate that has been going around. I'm not in the SPN fandom, but I really hate that this is happening. If you are a victim of anon hate or you just want to talk, please know that you can always PM me or message me/send me an ask on my tumblr(linked in my bio). Please know that whatever you're going through, it will get better. You are worth everything, please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Stay Strong.**

**Suicide Hotline - 1(800)784-8433**

**Depression Hotline - 1(630)482-9696**

**Have a great week!**


	7. What Goes Up

**Opps I took off a little more than a week, sorry. At least I'm back now :) more on why at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Skye got her tablet back a day later. Coulson, her, and May meet in Coulson's office at the Playground. It started off as a lecture, slowly evolving into a discussion about the future of Skye, HYDRA, and of course, Grant Ward.<p>

"Next time something like this happens, you need to tell us right away Skye. These types of things don't happen to normal people, okay? If we weren't a fugitive organization, it would be my legal responsibility as head of the company to protect employees from things like this. Of course, the only thing I want to do is protect everyone, but it's hard to protect field agents. This level material is compromising, and if you're compromised then we can't have you in the field."

Skye gave Coulson a look. "Normal people? We aren't normal people. I won't ever be normal."

May's gaze on her intensified. "What Coulson is trying to say Skye, is that for our standards of normal, this isn't normal."

"Anyways," Coulson continued, "I've made a decision about Ward."

Skye sat up straighter in her chair. She was still confused about him. While in captivity, Ward promised Skye full cooperation, with no lies. Did that mean that he was completely honest the whole time? Skye wasn't sure. Ward was a master manipulator, and his words were designed to bend her to his will.

"Don't get excited. I've decided to not decide. He's still alive, he's still out there. He can lay low for a while and maybe if he plays his cards right, we won't kill him the next time we find him. His chances of joining the team again, however, are slim."

May added, "If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of our way."

"If I ever see him again, it might be too soon." Even as Skye said the words she wasn't sure she believed herself.

Coulson nodded. "In the mean time, all of the mail addressed to you will be filtered through me. You shot him, and he's probably bitter and angry. He could send you something dangerous in an envelope, like anthrax or the bubonic plague. We don't know if he's pissed, or still begging for your favor and forgiveness."

May passed Skye her tablet. "If anything seems off, you tell us, okay?"

Skye nodded. "Yes m'am."

"Okay, so we are going to wait him out, and see what he does next." Skye stood up from her chair and began to move towards the door. "Oh and Skye?" He was always doing this to her-holding her over-and it drove her crazy.

She turned around and leaned on the door frame, her tablet at her side. "Yes?"

"Promise us you won't go looking for him. He's a trained killer and spy. Even if it's over the internet, or through surveillance feeds, he will see you coming. When Ward doesn't want to be found, he's pretty good at hiding. Skye's eyes drifted to the corner of the office. There went her plans for the next three hours.

"Oh, and change into workout gear and meet me in the gym. Ten minutes," May told her.

"Will do."

When Skye finally got out the door, she ran into her bunk and quickly changed. She had already done her daily workout with May, so this emergency session left Skye wondering what kind of torture May had planned. After all, no one ever wanted to do extra.

Skye rushed to the gym as fast as she could, and as she did Skye found Fitz and Simmons wheeling equipment in. Fitz and Simmons had slowly begun the mending process. It was only very recently that they began talking to each other again and agreeing on everything. Skye made a mental note to ask Simmons about it later.

"What's up guys?" Skye asked, bouncing as she walked.

"Oh hello Skye. May asked Fitz and I to come help out with training today."

Skye looked uneasily at the equipment carts they were pushing. "Any hints?"

Simmons shook her head. "It's a surprise. You know how May gets."

Skye nodded and the three of them finished their walk in silence. Once they arrived at the gym, FitzSimmons began to set their equipment up, and Skye began to stretch. Her muscles were sore and fatigued. After all, it had only been a day since San Juan.

Finished, Skye looked at her watch and stood up. May was three minutes late, and May was never late. She glanced around, and noticed for the first time, the giant silver box in the far corner of the room. The box was about fifteen feet tall and suspended a couple feet above the ground. Surrounding it was a platform that had stairs leading up to the door.

"Hey Skye?" Jemma asked, breaking Skye's thoughts. "Can you run into the stabilizer for a minute and grab me something?"  
>Simmons briefly looked over at Skye, who was opening the door. "Yep, that's it."<p>

Just as Skye stopped inside, May came out of nowhere, slamming the door shut and locking Skye inside.

"Hey!" She shouted. The lights flickered on to reveal an empty interior just as silvery as the outside. In the middle of the room was a chair, faced in the opposite direction.

A screen on the wall came on with May and Simmons. "Guys," Skye exclaimed, automatically assuming that the screen was two way, "what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry Skye. This needs to happen," Jemma informed her. "Take a seat." Skye sat down hesitantly. "This chamber is for you to harness and practice using your powers."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "When did you have time to make this?"

"Fitz and I began drafting right after San Juan and created a resource list on the Bus. We then sent the blueprints ahead, and by the time we got home the whole thing was practically built." Skye nodded, impressed. "We think that your seismic powers extend past the limitations of Earth."

"Meaning?"

May elaborated. "They think you can shake the box without shaking the Earth."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to release it," May said.

"Release what?"

May exhaled. "Skye it's no secret you've been hurting. These last few days-hell, these last few weeks-have been exhausting. I know better than anyone that to maintain control of your emotions, you need to channel your anger or sadness somewhere. When I was starting out, I threw myself into training. I think it would be wise of you to do the same, but with your mental health and control of your powers. Because your powers are triggered by your emotions, it would be a good idea for you to put your anger and frustration there, so you can learn to control them and learn your boundaries."

Skye nodded again, yet stayed silent.

"So Skye," May continued, "we want you to release everything you've been feeling for the last few days, weeks, months."

"Okay, I can do that. But how can you be sure I won't destroy the base?"

"I have a pretty well-informed hunch that says you'll just shake the box," Jemma told her.

Skye inhaled and exhaled. She gripped the chair arms and began to use her powers. The not-so-familiar tug in her stomach told her that something around her was quaking, although she couldn't feel the tremors.

After what felt like ten minutes, Skye slowed the shaking. She was tired, and done crying. She stood up, and fell onto the ground Skye found herself drenched in sweat, but felt surprisingly better.

"How are you feeling?" Jemma asked.

"Way better. How long did it go?"

"Two hours." Skye picked herself off the floor, and then almost fell again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." Skye used the chair arm to stabilize herself before walking out of the door. She stretched and followed Simmons outside the room.

"Rest up and get some sleep tonight, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Yes m'am," she told May after collapsing on the gym mats.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry :( No letter this chapter(or next chapter)! So here are some reasons for my delay: <strong>

**District Band-I play french horn and I went to districts, and made it to regions #4thchair**

**Swimming-I swim and dive like, 20 hours a week**

**Finals-3 finals yay**

**Thank you to annavale23, Guest, and Fluticorns for reviewing! Your feedback means everything to me! Please keep reviewing! Also I am almost done writing a one shot that is about 5k words, so if you happen to be a skyward fan, watch out for that :)**

**Have a great week!**


	8. Must Come Down

**HOLY CRAP! THERE WERE OVER 550 VIEWS TO THIS STORY THE DAY OF MY LAST UPDATE! ITS A NEW RECORD HOLY WOW AND ALSO THIS STORY IS TIED FOR MOST FAVORITES AND HAS THE MOST FOLLOWS OF ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES THANK YOU **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it man**

* * *

><p>In a couple of months, Skye worked hard to control her new-found abilities and to forget that Ward ever existed. He hadn't reappeared or resurfaced at all. Every once in a while, a couple of HYDRA agents would appear, dead or tied up. They were like little presents, except they were dead or unconscious. Everyone knew it was Ward who did it, but no one ever said his name. He had disappeared as Coulson predicted.<p>

Skye sat down in her chair and set her laptop on the table in front of her. "Skye?" Coulson called. She looked up and pulled her earphones out.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna grab myself a coffee, and I want you to meet me in my office." Skye nodded and shut her laptop. "Just let yourself in," he told her, walking towards the Keurig.

Skye picked up her things and moved down the hall.

"Shit," she mumbled, throwing all of her crap into a table. Her arms had been filled with her laptop, two different notebooks, and an assortment of pens, pencils, and hi-lighters, the majority of which tumbled onto the floor.

Skye bent down frantically, picking up the different utensils. One of her pens, however, decided to fling itself over to the other side of the table, near the wall. Skye stood up and walked to it. She bent down and grabbed it, her eyes glancing over a loose brick in the wall. It was only misplaced a millimeter and Skye wouldn't have seen it had she not reached for the pen.

Skye squatted so that she was level with the brick. Gingerly, she pulled out the brick. She was careful not to get dirt on the floor or on her hands. After opening the hidey-hole entirely, Skye inspected its contents.

They were letters. All opened, addressed to Skye from Ward. Eyes wide, Skye shoved the letters back into space, slamming the brick back into the space. Just as she stood up, Coulson entered the room.

"Hey, Skye."

"Hey, AC." Skye internally winced. She hadn't called him AC since before the HYDRA fiasco. "Should I start calling you DC now?"

He looked back at her with a blank face.

"You know," she continued, "for Director Coulson?"

"Oh." He nodded and walked behind his desk. He sat down and took a sip of coffee. "Sit down."

Skye sat. "So," she began, "what do you need? Do we have a new mission?"

"No actually this is a more 'internal affairs' situation." Skye nodded. "There's no mole, but I have some housekeeping to do."

Skye was confused. Usually she had at least an idea about Coulson's meetings were about. It was one of the perks of being an origional team mate.

"May and I have decided to reject your request to make you a full fledged agent."

Skye released the breath she was holding. She had completely forgot about that request. "Oh, that's alright, I understand," Skye tried to stand up, but Coulson stopped her.

"Wait! I just want you to know why too." Skye sat back down. "When you go to the Academy, or any service academy or facility, they spend years tearing you down so that they can build you back up again. Their way. It's why Natasha Romanoff can within the foulest of tortures and why Ward became what he did." Skye nodded. "It's a technique used in the military. They take everything away from you, so that you become dependent on them. Then they give it all back to you slowly, so that you appreciate everything so much more. It helps to create a new mindset and it restarts your thinking. Overall, it transforms you into a stable, able-bodied soldier. It takes months and years to achieve, but we don't have that kind of time here." Coulson paused. "Given what you've been through these last few months, May and I want to make sure you're both physically and mentally prepared to give you the best chance of survival. But when you do become an agent, you will remain under the control of May, like everyone else."

Skye nodded. "I understand. I figured that it wouldn't be passed, but I would at least find out where I stand."

Coulson nodded. "That's my girl," he smiled and stood up. Skye stood up with him. "I'm going to the lab, you coming?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my stuff," she told him, gesturing to her crap that littered the table.

"I can trust you, right?" he joked. Skye laughed and Coulson left. As soon as the sound of his footsteps disappeared, Skye reopened the brick hole in the wall and pulled out the letters. Behind them was a hard drive, no doubt containing pictures or transcripts of the letters.

She pulled her laptop down from the table above her and put it on the floor beside her. Opening her laptop, Skye inserted the thumb drive and began to download and copy its contents. Her fingers flew across the keyboard. A virus on the jump drive attacked her computer. Luckily, she quickly recognized it as one she had constructed. As fast as the attack began, it ended.

After copies of the letter, pictures, and transcripts were downloaded, Skye put the old virus back into the drive and placed it and the letters back where she found them. She grabbed her laptop and supplies and rushed towards the lab.

* * *

><p>Coulson remained stone faced as he watched the security feed of his office. Skye had found the letters and thumb drive in his brick-hole hiding spot. He sighed. He knew that she would have found the extra letters eventually, but he wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon. It had only been three months, but that didn't mean anything. God only knew what could happen to her mental health and what that could mean for the team.<p>

Switching the screen off, Coulson grabbed his coffee and started walking towards the lab. He would have some explaining to give May when she found out.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Prior<strong>

Ward was on the move. There were some HYDRA agents after himself and Kara, but the pair of them together were in no condition to take them down. With Whitehall dead, HYDRA was practically falling over itself to find a new leader. More than one high-up official wanted Whitehall's old job, but the organization had yet to choose another leader. As far as Ward could tell, HYDRA split into three groups, each aligning underneath three different leaders. Right now, Ward and Kara were running from all three. It seemed that while all three groups wanted their leader to be in charge, they managed to come together as a team while perusing ex-HYDRA members.  
>Ward glanced behind him. Agent 33 was about a block behind him, and the HYDRA agents were another block behind her. The pair had opted to spread apart, given Ward's injury and Kara's need for vengeance. If HYDRA were to get any closer to her, she would "rip them apart, limb by limb." Grant had nodded, being quite familiar with the feeling himself.<br>Speaking of feeling, Ward was in pain. His backpack strap was digging into round two of his stitches. There was a good forty pounds in his bag, so it wasn't helping his back and shoulders either. It was almost over though. They were almost to the UPS store.  
>Ward looked both ways, and then crossed the street. He must have looked a little weird, as it was almost dusk and a pair of sunglasses and a ball cap covered his head. The UPS store lie right in front of him, so Ward pulled the disguise before entering.<br>"How are you doing today?" a perky brunette asked him.  
>Ward shot her his smolder and put on his best manners. "I'm doing great, how are you?"<br>"I'm good," she paused and smiled some more. "What can I help you with today?"  
>"I need to send this package to a friend of mine." He shrugged his backpack off, pulled it out, and handed it to the girl.<br>Ward paid with cash and accepted a receipt. On the back was the brunette's number. He smiled and thanked her before leaving. Just as he exited, Kara met him outside the door.  
>"We need to get out of here," she told him, "fast." Grant nodded and checked behind them. There were two men in front of them and four behind them. The only way was forward, and to get out of their sight was to head down an alley and confront them all.<br>Him and 33 ducked quickly into the nearest alleyway. Ward threw his backpack into a dumpster to his left. He took up a fighting stance beside Kara. This was gonna hurt a lot, he thought, wincing as a fist collided with his still hurting side.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang it guys... Please please please leave a review, or follow or favorite! Its the only way for me to know if you like what I'm doing :) <strong>**Also, a special shout out to annavale23 and reese24 for being super mega awesome and reviewing! please, plEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Swimming has been going great, I've qualified in 6 events, including diving, and schools going okay. I'm horribly unprepared for region band though... :( AND SLEEP... I NEED SO MUCH SLEEP. I'M AFRAID OF FALLING ASLEEP IN MY CLASSES BUT I REALLY JUST WANT TO!**

**oh and I totally forgot to mention that I live in the snowiest city in the united states with a population of 100,000+, and my school is yet to cancel or even delay. they've even started this thing, called fleece friday. it is on this day, when they turn the temperature down to conserve energy. its a great thought and all, like yay for saving the environment, but im freaking cold. [RANT OVER IM SO SORRY]**

**Have any of you heard of _Les Choristes_? Its a french movie that I am literally in love with right now.. the soundtrack is pure gold, link in my bio.**

**I hope you guys have a great week!**


End file.
